I am no more
by Jetfires girl
Summary: Armada:. Optimus hates the constant fighting over the mini-cons... what happens when Primus grants his wish in a very unusal way. OptimusxMegatron
1. Intro pt1

Hello all X3. Today, 11/28/09 is the day I made mah account on fanfiction XD YAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!! And now thanks to the lovely minds of me and mah friend SwiftnovaSpark, we made this story… hope you like it.

Oh and this is only the first chappie... of course, it's going to be short. The other chapters will be longer I promise you that. ^^

_Italics means their talking in their heads._

Disclaimer: I don't own the transformers ='(

* * *

Megatron sat on his throne listening to Thrust whine and suck up to him… he never really listened, he just sat there hoping he would shut up soon so he can get some rest. Just when he was about to tell to shut up the alarm went off. Demolisher than ran in to the throne room.

"Megatron sir, we've detected a mini-con"

"Excellent, everyone to warp gate and prepare to retrieve that mini-con"

Everyone followed Megatrons orders and ran to the warp gate.

* * *

"Wow there's like no trees here… cool" Cyclonus said cheerfully as he looked at all his surroundings.

The Decepticons followed the mini-con signal to a hilly plain. There was nothing but green grass and rolling hills.

"It should be easy to find the mini-con here sir"

"Enough babbling, the sooner we get that mini-con the better... and we don't have to deal with those accursed Autobots"

The Decepticons than split up and searched for the mini-con, things were starting to look up for the Decepticons, they had found a mini-con and there were no Autobots anywhere. Megatron, of course, was finally convinced that they had won and have successfully captured a mini-con, when the Autobots showed up. At the same time they had shown up, Starscream had found the mini-con and had given it to Megatron.

"Hand over that mini-con, Megatron"

"As if Prime, you'll never get this mini-con or the others, for the Decepticons are victorious"

Just as he said that Hotshot had shot the mini-con out of his fingers and had landed behind one of the tall hills. Megatron ran after the mini-con with Optimus hot in pursuit. Optimus hated this constant fighting. If he had the power, he wished he could rid the universe of evil and bring peace back to everyone.

_"When will Megatron see that this fighting is pointless"_

* * *

(Deep in Cybertron)

A bright light hovers in mid air, watching Optimus and Megatron fight a battle he had seen many many times before. The same fight over the same thing, the mini-cons. He had heard Optimus's thoughts, and would like to make them a reality. Primus agreed with himself, it was time for a change, and since he had the power to do so, he did.

* * *

Optimus and Megatron fought fiercely for over an hour, neither willing to give up. Then all of a sudden a bright light shown in the sky. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the strange phenomena. Optimus then heard a voice.

"_Help him Optimus… help him see his faults… help him start anew life"_

Then everything went white. After about a minute nothing but smoke was around them. And then the sound of a girl screaming at the top of her lungs sounded, something very unbelievable had happened.

* * *

Ohhhhhhhhhhh what happened… and what's with the chick screamin' O.o… you'll find out next chappie

Might be bumped up to rated M for heavy language and some romantic themes ^^

Please Review.


	2. Intro pt2

YAAAAY A NEW CHAPTER XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok I'm a tell you right now… me, grammar, and spelling don't go well together. If I do something wrong in the story… I'm sorry in advance ok ^^ … so don't hurt me… please =3

_Italics mean their talking in their heads_

Yay now let continue.

* * *

Things were becoming stranger as the smoke cleared. Optimus felt funny and his eyes were becoming watery, wait, watery? Optimus looked at his hands and saw that they were those of a human, he felt his face and it felt like that of a humans. He had come to the conclusion that he had been turned into a human. He looked like a man in his early thirties, his bluish blackish hair grew to his shoulders, his eyes were the color of light blue, he wore a red jacket with a black shirt on underneath which covered a rather buff body, and he also had blue jeans on with a pair of Nikes.

"I'm… I'm a… human"

Optimus was stunned beyond belief. He had been turned into a human. But wait a minute… If he had been turned into a human… what happened to Megatron? Optimus than ran over to where Megatron was, and right when he found him… he fell on his knees laughing so hard he couldn't stand. Megatron had also been turned into a human… a female human.

"IS THIS SOME SORT OF SICK JOKE TO YOU PRIME"

Optimus couldn't talk… he was laughing too hard. Megatron had been turned into a girl in around her late twenties; she had a nice figure, her eyes were the color of red, long dark brown hair that went a little ways past her shoulders, she wore a purple t-shirt with a black long sleeved shirt on underneath, he wore a black skirt that was went to just a little ways above her knees with some black leggings that went just below her knees, and last she had a pair of gray tennis shoes on.

Optimus had some what caught his breath just enough to be able to stand up and not laugh so hard… now he was giggling.

"Megatron… your… your"

Before he could finish Megatron stood up and grabbed him by the collar. Just when she was about to punch him Optimus caught her punch and also grabbed her before she fell to the ground, Optimus held her in his arms, shocked to see how weak she was. At this moment anyone who would have seen them would think that they were in a lovers embrace. Megatron toke note of this and pushed him away. Her legs were wobbly and she was having a hard time standing.

"Grr… curse these stupid legs, I can't stand right"

They then heard the sound of both armies coming in their direction. Optimus was relieved that his army was coming, but Megatron, on the other hand, was not. If the Decepticons saw her like this they would never believe her. Knowing this she ran off using the smoke to cover her retreat.

"Optimus are you over here"

"I'm down here"

The Autobots reached the spot where they had heard their leader… but they couldn't find him. So Hotshot called out again.

"Optimus where are you"

"I'm down here Hotshot"

They all looked down to see a human, but no sign Optimus anywhere.

"Optimus?"

"Yes Hotshot it's me"

"What happened to you sir?"

"All I remember was that a light shown and then when it was over… Megatron and I had been turned into humans"

"Wait Megatron is a human too"

"Yes didn't you see her she was right behind me?"

Optimus turned around to see that Megatron was nowhere to be found.

"Wait she?"

"Yes Megatron was turned into female human"

"Wow… but to be sure that you are totally human, we better take you back to the base"

" Yes that would be a good idea"

And with that Optimus and the others returned to base and the Decepticons also did the same thing with Thrust declaring himself as the new leader of the Decepticons.

* * *

Meanwhile, Megatron had wondered into town and was walking along a sidewalk in town. She was extremely angry with Optimus.

"_Grr… damn you Optimus, turning me into this… this… puny flesh creature, makes me want to destroy him even more"_

Megatron was deep in thought when she heard a whistle come from behind her.

"Hey sexy what's up, listen how bout"

Before he could finish Megatron had punched him in the face. She drew her hand back and rubbed it… it kinda hurt.

"Listen here you pathetic flesh creature, how dare you hit on me be lucky I only punched you and not kill you, if you ever try this again I will kill you"

The poor boy stood quickly and ran off in the other direction. Megatron then sighed and walked off.

"I can't wait to get turned back into a Transformer, that event that just happened makes me want to destroy this planet even more"

* * *

Optimus sat in the med bay while Red Alert scanned him up and down to check and make sure he was ok and to see if he really was totally human.

"So what is it Red Alert"

"Well if my scans are correct, which they always are, you are… totally human"

"Is there any way to reverse this transformation?"

"Unfortunately I don't have the answer to that right now… so until I can figure something out sir… your going to have to stay a human"

Optimus sighed and looked down at his feet. Fortunately the kids were there to make him feel better.

"Hey don't worry Optimus we'll help you, at least now you'll get the chance to see what it's like to be a human"

"Yes that is true, I guess this won't be as bad as I thought it would be"

"Things must be horrible for Megatron right now, you did say that he was a human too right?"

"Yes I did, he… or should I she is a female human"

"WHAT"

Right after the kids heard that they all fell to the ground laughing.

"Unfortunately, I think we should find her and bring her here"

"Optimus are you crazy"

"She knows less about the humans way of life and I'm afraid she might do something that might totally embarrass her"

"Fine thing tomorrow morning we'll go out and look for her"

"No go look for her right now, who knows what might happen over night"

"Alright we're going"

* * *

OMG XD!!!!!!!!!! MEGATRON IS A GIRL X3!!!!!!!!

Please Review =3


	3. Megatrons wild night

GAW D humungous writers block… I hate it XP anywhooooooo here's the next chappie X3

* * *

(Megatrons POV)

Megatron lay on the bed with her back facing the wall. She was awake but she couldn't open her eyes. She tried to turn on her back but couldn't move. It was like she was frozen in this one position. She then felt a warm presents on her back as strong arms held her close to his chest. For some odd reason… she enjoyed it. She was so relaxed; she almost forgot that she was human… and not a guy. (an- you know you like yaoi X3) She was then rolled over onto her back and the warmth traveled from her back to on top of her chest. A large hand caressed her cheek… she almost drifted away. She felt his cheek press against hers and he started whispering softly into her ear… but she couldn't hear what he was saying. He then kissed her lightly on the cheek. With that she forced herself with all her might to open her eyes and see who he was.

* * *

Megatron shot up quickly screaming her full head off at the dream she had just woken up from.

"Why did I just dream of Optimus?"

She sat there on the bench that she had fallen asleep on. She had no idea of what to do now. She got up and decided to walk around and try and clear head of the dream she just had. She didn't even get down a block before hearing someone whistle at her. She turned to see two guys walking up, obviously drunk.

"Well hello sexy what's your…"

He didn't even finish before he was lifted off his feet as he was lifted over her shoulder and landed on the ground. The guy quickly got to his feet and tried to punch her, but failed as he was punched in the face and fell to the ground unconscious. She drew back her hand and hurt when she touched it. She then glared over to the other guy.

"How dare you puny flesh creatures try to even speak to me, now get lost before I take your miserable lives"

And without a word the boy ran off in the other direction as fast as they could leaving his unconscious friend behind. She then made a comment about how worthless humans are and went off on her way. Unknown to her by making the boy run she attracted the attention of Hotshot, Smokescreen, and Carlos that has been searching for her sense the sun went down five hours ago.

"Hey guys we found her, now… how are we going to catch her?"

"Use your imagination, and don't get caught"

"Roger that… man this is going to be hard"

"I have an idea," Hotshot said as Carlos listened carefully. They all then agreed to the plan and Hotshot drove slowly up to Megatron. And then right when the passenger door was right in front of her Hotshot opened his door and Carlos pulled her in, fastened her seat belt, slapped some duck tape on her mouth and sped off.

"Hey where did you get duck tape?"

"I don't know, I just found it underneath the seat… why do you have duck tape"

"… no comment"

* * *

(Autobot Base, Normal POV)

They got back to the base as fast as they could. Megatron had been hollerin and screamin under the duck tape ever since they got her. They then walked into the command center with Megatron in Hotshots hand. Rad was the first to comment.

"Hey why does she have duck tape on her mouth?"

"Because she would scream or worse talk"

"Well you can take it off now"

Hotshot then set Megatron down and Carlos toke off the duck tape.

"Your going to pay for that you worthless flesh creature"

"For some reason Megatron being a girl human, her threats don't have any affect on me"

"Oh well this will have an affect on you"

She drew back her hand and right when it got above her head Optimus caught it.

"You're going to pay Prime for putting me in this form"

"Megatron I don't even know how you and I got to even be human, so for right now you are going to stay here and out of site"

"You can't tell me what to do Prime, I am the leader of the Decepticons"

"Yeah well not right now your not, you will be staying in the guest quarters we have set up for you"

"Oh so you think I won't just escape while you all recharge"

"There will always be a guard outside your door, so just make yourself comfortable"

She was then escorted to her room and then she was alone. She hated this with a passion.

"Grr how can this get any worse"

* * *

(2 weeks later)

"Next time I will not ask for it to get worse"

As if primus himself was enjoying her suffering (an- you know he is XD) Already two things have gone wrong and the second thing was probably the worse of them all.

* * *

XD I just ate the rest of mah sonic meal… Super Sonic Cheeseburger with no lettuce or tomato's with ketchup and mayonnaise X3 so good


	4. Mall Mayham

Yesssss another chapter XD

and YES this chappie was inspired by Me and SwiftNovaSparks day at the mall... its also how we made this story XD

* * *

(Megatrons POV)

"Next time I will not ask for it to get worse"

As if primus himself was enjoying her suffering. Already two things have gone wrong and the second thing was probably the worse of them all.

* * *

(2 weeks earlier)

It had been a couple of days since Megatron arrived on the base and the kids thought it would be a great time if Optimus took Megatron to the mall and get her some new clothes. He had already gone with the kids there already and so they thought he should take Megatron. The kids couldn't come with them since they had school. Carlos kept teasing Optimus that they were going on a date. He just rolled his eyes and went to go get Megatron. She was less then happy to be doing this. She really wanted nothing to do with this and for them to leave her alone until they found out how to turn them back human. But Optimus kept pushing until she said yes.

Hotshot felt very uneasy driving them there. It was a silent ride all the way to the mall. Megatron stared out the window the whole time while Optimus sat in the drivers seat making it look like he was driving. Megatron look down below the seat because something kept hitting the back of her foot. She picked it up and was startled by Hotshot.

"Hey where did you find those"

"Under the seat"

"Well… put them back"

"But why do you have handcuffs in here"

"Oh look there's the mall"

Hotshot pulled in and dropped them off saying he will pick them at this spot and drove off. They then walked into the mall and Megatron became speechless. It was beautiful to her the fountains, the foliage, the music. Optimus just giggled, toke her hand, and showed her around. Megatron went from store to store looking at clothes, trying them on, and making a complete fool of herself. Optimus knew she wasn't aware of what she was downing. It made him laugh, so much so that she heard him.

"And what are you laughing at"

"You"

"And why is that" Megatron said putting her hands on her hips making herself look more girlish. Optimus then knew he had to control himself and give her an answer.

"Nothing"

"Tell me now"

He didn't get to because bullets started flying and glass started breaking. Optimus took hold of Megatron as he hit the floor and pulled himself and Megatron to the back of the store. They got to the back and made themselves unnoticed to the robbers. When he finally calmed down and toke his breath, he look down to see Megatron latched on to his chest holding his shirt for dear life, her eyes were closed and she was shaking. He held on to her tighter and whispered to her that it was going to be all right. She seemed to calm down a bit but not much. Soon the police came and toke down the robbers. Optimus and Megatron then walked out of the mall and waited for Hotshot to come and get them. He noticed that she was still shaking; he put his hand on her cheek to move away some of her but only to find out that she was… crying. And not just a few tears, she was really mortified. He was about to tell her that it was all over when he noticed his hand felt funny. He looked down at to see blood… wait… blood. He found out that she was grazed by one of the bullets that were shot. Hotshot finally came and they rushed back to base.

* * *

At base, Megatron was healed of her wounds and was sent back to her room. When she got to her room Optimus was there leaning up against the wall.

"What are you doing here"

"I came to see if you were all right"

"Of course I am, see Red Alert fixed me"

"I mean mentally are you all right, you were shaking the whole time"

"Well duh I was SHOT, this worthless body can't pain as all that well"

"I don't believe you"

"I'm FINE, leave me alone now"

"Well whatever you say"

Optimus then grabbed her arm, turned her around and kissed her on the cheek; all the while Megatron was blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"Sleep well"

And with that he walked back to his room for the night. Megatron went into her room, locked the door, and went to sleep hoping, wishing, praying, begging that this was all a dream and that her feelings for Optimus were not real.

* * *

THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPPIE =D

YES, there will be a Hotshotx? (HINT: 1) Its Yaoi 2) Not with Sideswipe 3) NovaSpark is going to **KILL** me when she find out the pairing XD

Problem No. 2 is next… Oh and Megatron is just going to be tortured 3


	5. Alexis helps out

I'M FINALLY UPDATING THE STORY, Problem number 2.

Poor, poor Megatron she has to go through what every girl goes through… wait… did I just give it away O.O

…

Optimus sat in his room starring up at the ceiling, thinking about yesterday's events. Never in his life has he been so scared and worried at the same time. All that ran through his mind was her safety. He felt something leap in his heart when he thought about her for too long. Deep down in his heart, he wanted her, he wanted to be with her, to hold her, and to… this is Megatron we're talking about here, Megatron, Leader of the Decepticons, slayer of Autobots, Evil to the core. But, at this very moment, this very second, he was a she, and she was just next door, doing no harm, doing no violence, taking no souls, causing no pain.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he a strange sound come from Megatrons room next door. He got up and by the time he got to his door he heard her scream. He then ran out his door… and then ran into her door.

"_Forgot she locks her door"_

"Megatron you ok in there"

The door then unlocked and she poked her head out the door.

"I need to talk with Alexis"

"Why is that"

"Because I know that she can help me"

"What's going on Megatron, tell me right now"

"No Prime... it's too embarressing"

"Megatron it's ok to tell me"

"WILL YOU JUST GET THE HUMAN ALREADY"

Optimus, a little thrown back to her outburst, did what she asked. When she answered he handed the phone to her and went back to her room and locked the door. Optimus was extremely curious as to what has going on with her. He decided to take a seat against the wall and wait for her to give him back his cell phone that Carlos had given him.

…

About thirty minutes later Alexis came running down the hallway. She didn't even give him glance as she ran up to her door.

"Megatron I'm here"

"Well It's about time"

Alexis was let in and they locked the door. Optimus was so curious as to what the two girls were doing. He hoped nothing was wrong. He really didn't want anything bad happening to Megatron or to Alexis. He ended up falling asleep in front of Megatrons door.

…

Optimus awoke to find that he was back in his bed. He shot up and look around the room. He noticed that Alexis was sleeping next to the bed, as if she was waiting for him to wake up. He shook her gently trying not hurt her, since the floor was a hard place to sleep on. She then started to stare.

"Oh Optimus your awake"

"Yes, um, how did get in here"

"Oh Megatron and I carried you back in here"

"Is she ok, I heard her scream and I thought something bad happened to her"

"Yeah, um, listen Optimus, she's just going though what every human girl goes through in our lives"

"Ok, what is it"

"If I tell you will you promise that I won't have to explain it to you"

"You have my word Alexis"

"Her first Period"

"…"

…

(Megatrons POV)

Megatron lay curled up in her bed.

"Next time I will not ask for it to get worse"

As if primus himself was enjoying her suffering.

…

If only we could connect our brains to the TV and submit them to fanfiction instead of stories... then we can see the look on Optimus's face. XD


	6. Where's Hotshot

WA BAM… and just like that, a new chappie. XD

Ok I'm done torturing Megatron for right now… now on to the next mystery… the mysterious items inside Hotshot, the duck tape, the handcuffs… sounds… kinky O.o

…

Believe it or not, things seemed to go back to normal around the Autobots base. Megatron had just recently found out about Thrust taking over the Decepticons, which made her very anger. So angry that poor Sideswipe had to be sent to Red Alert because Megatron kicked him really hard in the foot… which also sent her to go see Red Alert.

"I swear, the minute I become a mech again I'm going to personally rip Thrust limb by limb, piece by piece…"

Optimus tuned her out as she continued on how brutally she was going to murder Thrust when was turned back into a mech. Optimus, on the other hand, was enjoying his time being a human. He enjoyed going on walks through the woods, readings some of the human's novels, watching sunsets on the beach. He never really got to enjoy being on the planet when he was a mech and had responsibilities. But, since he was human and Red ordered him to have some time off, he used the warp gate to travel around the world and take in what this planet had to offer.

"Are you even listening to me Prime"?

"What"

"You were tuning me out, weren't you Prime"

"Listen, I don't really have any interest in hearing about you murdering bots"

"… Prime, I'm long past that subject. I was talking about our strategy to finding Hotshot"

"What"

"And I thought I was bad. No one can find Hotshot anywhere so Scavenger asked us to help him find him"

"Oh... well… lets go and find him"

Optimus then realized that he and Megatron had been walking down the corridors for about an hour just talking. Well, more of Megatron talking and him tuning out. They both kept searching the base when the mini-con alarm went off.

"What the hell is that noise"

"It means a mini-con became active"

They both then ran to the control room where everyone was there besides Hotshot.

"So Alexis where's the mini-con"

"Well if my readings are correct… its being displayed at the Houston Museum of Natural Science. Great, just great, how are we supposed to get it now"

"Please, leave this mission to me and Megatron"

"WHAT why so I have to go"

"For back up"

"Fine"

…

(At the museum)

The museum was crowded due to the fact three major high schools and five junior high schools were on a field trip here. Optimus was fascinated by everything in there. He wanted to see everything, but the mission came first. Soon a man from the museum came up to them.

"Excuse me but are you the two people bought our newest artifact"

"Why yes we are"

"Well then please follow me then"

The two followed the man until they came to a room with only one showcase in it.

"Look Prime it's the mini-con"

They then both approached the case.

"So where did you find this"

"On the one of the beaches of Bolivar Peninsula after hurricane Ike went through"

"I see"

"Well I see that you two look very busy so here"

The man put the mini-con in a case and then gave it to Optimus. The man looked like he was one of Megatrons little suck up minions the way he was shaking and sweating.

The two then left the museum and then warped back to the base. The kids then greeted the two as they walked into the control room with the mini-con. Alexis was the first to comment.

"Wow that went easier then I thought it would be… but we didn't buy it"

"I know it was, and did you see the way he was acting… wait a minute, Megatron did you do anything to him"

"Mmmm… yes, hey we got the mini-con ok"

"That may be how you do things in the Decepticons but we do not threaten people to get our way here in the Autobots"

"You know what… what ever… Hey where is everyone"

"Still searching for Hotshot, no one can find him"

They all then decided to break up and help look for him too. Optimus took Megatron with him to help him find Hotshot. Megatron then decided to go the opposite direction he went in so that she can find him on her own. She walked through the corridors with the eerie sensation that she was about to find something big.

"_I have the feeling I'm about to find Hotshot… here"_

Her boredom got the best of her as she pointed to a random door. She got the feeling that something was going on in there so quietly she put her ear to the door… and regretted it. Yep Hotshot was in there… doing something… or someone. She cracked the door enough for her to see in… and regretted it even more. Hotshot was laying doggie style… for Red Alert. Hotshot had the ducktape over his mouth and was handcuffed to the front of the berth. Since they didn't notice her, she decided to see Red was going to do to him.

Hotshot moaned each time Red thrust himself into him. He began to what seemed like begging to take the duck tape off his mouth but Red wouldn't have that now… he was just getting started. He then bent down over Hotshots back and started playing with some of the wires on Hotshots chest, which made him moan even louder.

It seemed to Megatron that they were just about to overload. But she couldn't take it anymore; she wanted to bust them so bad it was killing her. She then saw Optimus, Scavenger, Sideswipe, and Jetfire turn the corner. And with that she open the doors and yelled.

"I FOUND THEM"

When the group of four got there chorus of 'holly primus' rang out. Never in their lifetime have Red Alert and Hotshot looked more mortified. Everyone was in shock besides Megatron who was laughing so hard to all the expressions on everyone's faces while Sideswipe lay unconscious on the floor.

…

Well… this is a new side to Red Alert. XD


	7. hiatus yeah hiatus

I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS STORY!

…I…. am a horrible writer please forgive me *bows*

YUS I have been hiatus for…. 2 YEARS NO WAY THAT'S WRONG NUUUUUUU PLEASE FORGIVE ME! QAQ

The reason of mah not being here is that…. I got… distracted coughhetaliacoughmylittlepon ycoughcoughanimeconventionsc oughHACKprocrastinationcough sherlockcough….. sorry allergies… 9.9''

I /will/ be updating this fic sometime this week I PROMISE YOU THIS I WILL…. Because if I don't Lord Megatron will have mah head… and I quite like mah head thank you QAQ


	8. Surprises

O…..M…..G….. I'M SO SORRY! LIFE HAPPENED AND ANIME CONVENTIONS AND MAH NEPHEW STARTING TO WALK AND I STARTED WORKING ON MAH PRIME!ARCEE AND KNOCKOUT COSPLAYS!

LORD MEGATRON FORGIVE ME FOR I'M JUST A LOYAL SERVANT OF YOUR CAUSE WHO IS ONLY LOOKING OUT FOR THE BEST INTERESTS OF EXPANDING OUR ARMY I'M SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! QAQ.

BUT I'M BACK NOW SO PLEASE READ THIS AND TELL ME WHAT YA THINK!

* * *

Megatron laid in her bed thinking of the events that had accrued over the past few weeks. She felt… different. She didn't feel angry. She didn't feel the need to beat something up. She didn't feel… like a decepticon. She hopped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. She turned on the light and came face to face with the mirror. She stared at herself long and hard. How long was she to remain in this primus forsaken human form. She needed to return to her rightful place among the decepticons and remove Thrust from his throne. Growing ever more frustrated at everything she punched the mirror breaking it into pieces.

"Are you ok"

Megatron whipped around to see Optimus standing in the door way.

"How did you get in I looked my door"

"As leader of the Autobots, I have accuse to everything here on base… including all quarters"

"…a little. thing. called. knocking. prime…"

She turned back to her hands to see they had bloodied up pretty good. Optimus then stepped into the bathroom.

"Here let me-"

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF THIS MYSELF"

Shocked by her outburst, he stepped back and allowed her to nurse her injured hand.

He stood at the doorway of the bathroom watching her. Already this past week, he has had to remind himself that this was Megatron and not some poor female human that stumbled upon them. She was beautiful though… she was wearing a tank top and some shorts Alex had lent to her, and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. The tank she wore hugged her body perfectly and those shorts were….. so short.

Optimus quickly smacked himself for thinking that.

"_Get a hold of yourself… this is Megatron… leader of the Decepticons…"_

He looked back over to her as she finished wrapping her hand in bandages and blushed profusely.

"_but she is beautiful"_

Megatron put away the first-aid box and began to walk out of the bathroom. Though for reasons unknown, a towel was left on the floor and Megatron tripped over the misplaced towel. Luckily, she landed against the wall so she wasn't hurt. She looked at the wall only to realize it wasn't a wall but Optimus she had fallen upon. She looked up at him, his face was almost as red as the shirt he wore. It also didn't help that their faces were but mere inches apart from each other.

Optimus didn't know what to do. Something in the back of his mind was telling him to close the gap between them while the other said to say sorry and move on.

Megatron was going through the same thought process. She was stunned and couldn't move. A small part of her mind was telling her how handsome he was and how he would be the perfect mate to have. The other part was reminding she was a MECH and she was LEADER of the DECEPTICONS!

Though no one will know who made the first move. Because before either of them, could produce an answer they had closed the gap and kissed each other. The kiss was soft for neither of them had kissed another in quite a while. Though it didn't stay soft for long as the kiss grew more intense and Optimus started to let his hands wonder a bit.

As things were about to heat up, Optimus's communicator went off startling them both.

"O-Optimus here"

"Oh did I startle you sir?" Red Alert questioned.

"A little, was there something you needed"

"I need you to report to the Med bay as soon as possible"

"Alright I'm on my way"

Optimus then turned back to Megatron… who was nowhere to be found. He turned and saw the door to her bedroom were open. He feared that the kiss they had just shared had scared her away. Sadly, he had to push that moment to the side and see what Red Alert had called him for.

* * *

Optimus arrived at the Med Bay to find Red Alert and Jetfire standing by a computer console.

"You called?"

They both turned to Optimus and Red Alert began to speak.

"Optimus I have some great news for you"

"Oh what would that be"

"I think I have found out how to turn you and Megatron back into robots"

* * *

THAT'S IT FOR NOW AGAIN I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! QAQ

Please review and tell me how I did! I would really appreciate it! owo


End file.
